Watterson Secrets(Smut)
by Star Cruiser05
Summary: Everyone has secrets,secrets carefully hid behind locked doors,known only to the ones who are in the know.When it comes to the Watterson's family secret,well let's just say it includes a bed,public spaces and a dose of incest.


Nicole With Gumball

Author's note:Right,I'll skip to the chase,this all smut and no plot,this will also contain incest so if you're not old enough,skip this story,avoid it at all cost to preserve your innocence.Other than that,read along.

Gumball Watterson used to be nervous,Nicole remembered the first time she 'did' it with her son in their home bathroom.

A hot,sweaty mess as he poked his dick inside her pussy,cumming two minutes later

all over the floor.

Nicole remembered telling her son as she got dressed

"It's alright sweetie,you'll get the hang of it"

And now,5 days later,as she was stripped of her clothes and placed on all fours on her bed like a dog with Gumball's hand on her butt cheeks did she smirk.

"I'm all yours sweetie"

Nicole said as she began to shake her butt side to side sexily.

"I know Mum,just try not to make as much noise like last time okay?"

Gumball asked as he stared down his mom's gorgeous butt cheeks,slapping one with his right hand really hard.

Nicole couldn't stop herself from letting a sudden moan out,her butt jiggling from her son's smack.

"O~hh,no promises son"

Nicole replied with an aroused tone.

Gumball quickly placed both his hands on Nicole's hips,pressing the head of his cock right against his mom's pussy entrance.

"My pussy again Gumball?You're going to give me a baby you know?"

Nicole giggled as she tilted her head to face her son only for Gumball to fill her pussy with his entire7 inch cock.

"M-Mhmm,fuck Gumball"

Nicole moaned out as she felt her pussy welcoming his son's dick,his head touching the entrance of her womb.

"Do you like having my cock mom?"

Gumball asked as he hugged her from behind,letting his dick stay exactly where it belongs.

"Y-You know I do s-sweetie"

Nicole moaned as her mouth began to water.

"Then you know what to do"

Gumball said,his dick still poking Nicole's womb as he smacked her ass once more.

"O~Oh,I want you to fuck me Gumball,I want you to fuck me however way you want son"

Nicole blurted out,her entire body now consumed with lust,lust for her own son.

Gumball smirked and pulled his cock out slightly only to ram his cock right back into his mother's pussy hole,thrusting his cock inwards and outwards like a beast.

He spared no time as he fucked his mother hard and fast,the sound of his balls slapping against Nicole's butt cheeks quickly fills the room.

"F-FUCK YES GUMBALL,FUCK YOUR MOTHER HARD"

Nicole howled as she felt her pussy walls closing and opening to Gumball's massive cock.

Gumball,encouraged by his mom's words,smacked her right butt cheek multiple times,slowly turning Nicole's blue butt orange-red.

Nicole's mouth quickly morphs to an orchestra of moans as saliva and drool began to hang from her mouth.

"You enjoy my cock don't you mom?You enjoy having your son's cock fucking you out?"

Gumball asked as Nicole's butt slams against his crotch with each thrust.

"A-Ah,yes sweetie,I love my son's cock,I love how he fucks me on my own b-bed"

Nicole confessed,her nipples hardening under the pressure from her son.

"Disgusting,you make me sick mom,other moms don't even think of their son like that,you should feel ashamed of yourself Nicole"

Gumball says as he continues ravaging Nicole's tight little pussy.

"You're right sweetie,I do feel ashamed,how can I ever make it up to you?"

Nicole asked,her son's comments only turning her on further.

With a satisfied smirk,Gumball suddenly fucked his mom as hard and as fast as he could,the bed rattling due to his thrusts.

"You can let me come inside,no,you will let me come inside"

Gumball announced,practically demanding while his mother is now struggling to keep up.

"Sweetie,you'll get me pregnant"

Nicole reminded,drool and saliva gushing out of her mouth.

"I don't care,I will come inside and there's nothing you can do it about it,understand slut?"

Gumball said harshly.

"Y-Yes sir"

Nicole moaned,sounding in defeat,but inside,as Gumball was fucking her inside out,she loved the idea of bearing Gumball's seed.

"F-FUCK,I'm going to cum!"

Yelled Gumball as for one final time,he thrust into his mother as hard and as fast as his body can handle.

"F-Fuck y-yes,cum inside me sweetie,fill my pussy with your cum"

Nicole moaned panting heavily like a dog as she begged for a treat.

"Here I come"

With one final thrust,Gumball's cock exploded,shooting streams of cum right inside Nicole's pussy.

"A~Ahhhhh f~uck,f~fuck y-yes"

Nicole's eyes rolled in ecstasy as she felt her son's warm,thick cum heat up her pussy,breaching and filling up her womb.

"Y-You're filling me up"

Nicole moaned as her arms and knees collapsed onto the bed.

Gumball stayed right on top of Nicole,his cock still inside her until

he got up,walked to his mom's head,painting Nicole's body with cum along the way.

"What are you doing Gumball?"

Nicole giggled before her mouth

was pushed with seven inches of cock,filling her throat with warm cum.

As Nicole was drinking her son's cock,she winked at Gumball,causing a bright red on his face.

Right before Gumball was all out,he pulled his dick out and squirted small amounts of cum all over Nicole's face.

Nicole,slightly stunned,wet her fingers with cum from her face and,dipped them in her mouth.

"Delicious no matter which hole their in"

Nicole complemented,sticking her tongue out to show nothing but small traces of white.

"You're a slut,you know that right mom?"

Gumball asked as he layed on top of Nicole,licking her clean armpits.

"I know Gumball, but I'm you're slut"

Author's notes:Decided to explore writing smut for Tawog,I don't think this is my best work but I'm excited to improve on it,drop by and leave some comments if you want(constructive criticism) and maybe some suggestions on who should bang who in Tawog universe


End file.
